Changed For Good
by M.L. Widmann
Summary: Blaine and Kurt lack something that they can only gain from one another - and it isn't a relationship.  Based on the song 'For Good' from Wicked.
1. Limited

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or Blaine, or Kurt, I know. Although I'm pretty sure if I had my own way, I'd have all three of them.

**Changed For Good**

Chapter One: Limited

"How did we tie at Sectionals? Is that even allowed?" Blaine laughed and took a sip from his cup.

Kurt smiled across the small, round table at him and shrugged. "I don't know, but hey, I warned you about New Directions. They're talented and they've got the heart of a lion."

It had only been a few days since Sectionals, and Blaine couldn't fathom the idea that Dalton Academy had tied with Kurt's ex-Glee Club, the New Directions. "But you'd think they would have to pick one winner."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Regionals bring." Kurt took a swig from his coffee cup and looked out the Cafe window. "Their song selection was pretty good. I'm surprised Mr. Schue switched around the line up a bit – Quinn and Sam doing the duet was a powerful move on his part."

Blaine pursed his lips together and looked down at the table. "So," he obviously was not comfortable with the current topic of discussion. "You seem to be adjusting to Dalton fairly well."

"It could be going a little more smoothly, but its fine," Kurt said with a smile.

"That's good," Blaine said, reaching out his hand, issuing for Kurt to do the same. Kurt stretched his arm out on the table slowly, but Blaine took up his hand in his own. "Listen, I don't want Dalton to have a bad connotation for you, alright? Even if no one bullies you, I don't want you to feel outcast. Do you understand?"

Kurt's lips curved a little and he slid back in the chair, releasing their bond. "Just because they won't throw me into a locker doesn't mean they won't _think_ I'm different."

Blaine, too, sat back in his chair and looked cautiously at Kurt. "Your old school hurt you, it's very clear to see that. I don't want Dalton to get a wrong impression of you..."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but as long as I'm not getting pushed into lockers, I'll be fine. I'm comfortable with who I am. I can embrace my differences and fly."

"I don't doubt that." Apparently, Blaine wouldn't be giving up the fight too easily. "Kurt, I want you to fit in with us."

Kurt actually recoiled from Blaine's curt statement. "Oh, wow."

Blaine looked sympathetic, but he sat up straight and let his head fall to the side. "I really like you; I think you're a great guy, and I think you have such a great potential to fit in at Dalton. I want people to see you like I do, but until then, you need to try to lay low – try to conform a little. Understand where I'm coming from?"

He did, but it didn't mean he had to like it. Blaine was asking him to be a different person in order for people to like him. Kurt believed that if students at Dalton didn't like him for who he was, it was their problem. Maybe that's what got him into trouble at McKinley in the first place... "You're saying I shouldn't go out of my way to be unique."

"I'm saying I don't want people to get the wrong idea of you. Bad first impressions or... You know?"

Kurt wanted so badly to speak up, but he knew he had to bite his tongue in order to make friends at Dalton. "Yeah, I know."


	2. For a Reason

Chapter Two: For a Reason

Kurt always studied in the Warblers' choir room – it looked more like a library, though. It provided him with the perfect environment to retain information in a way that kept him interested. But today he wasn't feeling particularly focused on his studies; Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine had told him at the coffee shop only a few days prior. How was he supposed to be someone other than exactly who he was? Kurt just wanted nothing more than a distraction, which is why he released a huge sigh of relief when he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"How's it going, Kurt?"

His heart fluttered a bit, but he couldn't forget their talk. "It's fine; I'm glad you came in, though. I can't study anymore." He wanted to say that it was impossible to study with so much on his mind, but he decided to leave that bit out.

"Good – you haven't taken your nose out of those books in a couple of days! I feel like we haven't talked at all!"

He knew they hadn't but Kurt didn't want to say they hadn't. "Me too! What have you been up to these past few days, Blaine?"

"Nothing too crazy," he exhaled in a tone of melancholy and let his eyes fall to his feet. "Everyone's got plans for Christmas, so no one wants to do anything."

Kurt didn't want to look too taken aback, but part of him couldn't help it. "You don't have Christmas plans? I'm shocked."

Blaine let out a short chuckle before saying, "Yeah, my parents have to go out of town; I was just going to sit at home by myself this weekend."

"You're not staying at home by yourself during Christmas!" Kurt gasped. "You can stay with my family this weekend. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Kurt thought Blaine had a look of pure excitement when he responded, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

He smiled at Blaine and opened his arms. "Of course!"

Blaine took a few quick strides towards Kurt and took him up in his arms. "Thank you so much!" Even after expressing his gratitude, the tight, warm hug lingered before Blaine backed off of Kurt and gave him a shy smirk.

Since Burt and Carole had gotten married, they had got a new house with three bedrooms – one for the couple, and then one for Kurt and another for Finn. Though after the wedding, Kurt was sure Finn wouldn't mind sharing a room as much with his step-brother as he had before. There had been a mutual understanding between them that he'd called "Furt"; they truly were like brothers now, and every problem that had arisen around them previously didn't seem to matter at all.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Blaine asked as the pair of them stood on the Hummels' doorstep.

Kurt rang the doorbell, then cocked his head to the side and fixed Blaine's jacket collar. "It'll be fine."

"Thanks again, Kurt."

There was a moment of silence as both boys exchanged a genuine smile, but it was shortly interrupted by someone opening the door. "Hey there! Wh-"

"Dad!" Kurt didn't care who was there; he wasn't about to hold a greeting back from his family. He gave him a tight hug and then stepped back. "Dad, this is my friend, Blaine."

Burt's stern look faded as soon as Blaine flashed one of his charming smiles. He clasped one of Blaine's hands between both of his own and shook it up and down quite violently. "Nice to meet you, Blaine! Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of ours. Why don't you come on in?" Burt motioned down the corridor with an outstretched arm.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine nodded at him and entered the house.

When it was only father and son left on the threshold, Kurt spoke up. "Dad, Blaine didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas; do you mind if he stays here with us? Just for the weekend."

Burt shook his head, "Kurt, you don't need an explanation. He's your friend; it's fine."

Kurt was about to follow Blaine into the house when Burt put an arm out, blocking the door. "I just have one question for you, son."

"Alright – what is it?"

"Is Blaine...? Does he...?" There was an awkward moment as both men knew what Burt was trying to say, but Kurt wasn't about to let him off the hook – he had to say it himself. "Does he like guys, too?"

Normally, Kurt would have been heated after his father's comment, but he smiled and found himself laughing a little. "Yes, Blaine is gay, dad. We're just friends right now."

Burt's strict face found its way back, but he couldn't hold back a smile from his son. "He can stay in your room." Kurt grinned and ran into the house after his friend.

"This all looks really beautiful, Mrs. Hummel."

Carole blushed a bit and looked across the long table at her husband. "Thank you, Blaine, but please call me Carole."

"So Blaine," Finn said, staring at him and Kurt across from his spot at the table. "How did you and Kurt meet?"

"Well, we're both in the Glee club, and we have a couple classes together. It was only a matter of time, yeah?"

Kurt beamed at Finn and turned to face Blaine next to him. "I don't know what I'd do without him; he really helped me adjust to Dalton."

"Well I couldn't leave you like a fish out of water, could I?"

"A fish out of water – that's Kurt out of Glee Club!" Burt smiled. His comment made Blaine and Kurt give each other a sideways glance; they shared a subtle smirk before blushing and looking down at their laps. When Kurt looked up again, he noticed Finn smirking back – but he was raising an eyebrow in a questionable manner as if to ask, _You like him, don't you?_ Kurt grinned back giving Finn the answer he assumed was true in the first place. The response made Finn swell with pride, a look which indicated he hoped things went well for his step-brother, especially with this particular crush: Kurt was given the family seal of approval, and that's all he needed from them.


	3. Help Them in Return

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Chris Colfer who just won the Golden Globe and looked so shocked. I love you, Chris, and I love the whole cast for being so happy for you. This chapter is dedicated to his speech – be who you are and don't let anyone push you around for it.

Chapter Three: Help Them in Return

Christmas holidays had eventually come to an end and going back to school was surprisingly easy for Kurt. It was easy to fall back into step next to Blaine as they walked the halls at Dalton. It was easy to go back to seeing him every day at lunch. And it was easy to go back to Glee Club meetings every week after school.

Blaine and Kurt were the first people in the room, so they took two seats on one of the sofas and turned to face each other. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked, grasping Blaine's shoulders.

He took deep breaths and his eyes darted around the room before re-finding Kurt's. "I don't know, Kurt, I don't think..."

"Don't think. You want it – go for it."

Had another boy not just stolen their privacy, Kurt would have continued persuading Blaine to stand up for his opinions; sadly, it was not the case. The room had continued to fill up from that moment on, and Kurt could tell Blaine was getting a little anxious. He did not get restless like most people do. Instead Blaine's lips pursed together and he slowly scanned the room – people who were quietly judging them.

The group of boys that sat stretched across a long table at the end of the room had stopped chatter, indicating the rest of the club should do the same. The boy in the middle hit a gavel against the table and smiled. "Let start the first Warblers meeting in the new year," said the boy cheerfully. "Does anyone have anything they'd like to contribute before we work on song selection for Regionals?"

Kurt nudged Blaine and nodded shortly toward the Head Warbler. Blaine cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the entire room. He didn't seem prepared to be in the spotlight – at least not in this way. "I'd like to say something."

"Go ahead, Blaine." The Head Warbler was listening, but he already looked irritated.

Kurt's animated expression was the only thing that kept him talking. "I know it isn't exactly _conventional_, but I was hoping I could throw out a suggestion for a possible song..."

"No." Ouch.

"No?" Blaine asked, coming off more ignorant than offended.

"You know the board decides on song selection. We've already compiled a list to discuss today."

"Oh, I just thought I would..."

Head Warbler shook his head. "You know how things work around here. When you're on the board, you can choose your songs. Until then, you can accept the democracy."

"You don't even know what his song _is_!" Kurt replied hotly as he stood to his feet. "What's the point of discussing the list if you get the last say?"

A thick, tense silence hung in the air. Just then a couple of the Head Warblers looked at each other and left the room, shaking their heads as they kept their eyes glued to Blaine. Following suit one at a time, the Warblers dispersed. This left Kurt and Blaine together alone.

Once they were unaccompanied, Kurt spun around and said angrily, "What was that?"

"Sorry, Kurt. I didn't want to make waves."

He scoffed and grabbed Blaine's shoulders. "Stand up for yourself!" Blaine stumbled to his feet, but only because Kurt was pulling him forcefully. "Why do you let them push you around?"

"You have to pick your battles, okay?" Blaine glared at Kurt and then let his head hang. "This wasn't worth fighting for."

"Says who? If you fight for everything, there's a chance of it happening." Kurt found himself shouting. He didn't want to, but Blaine just wasn't getting it. "Don't let yourself be limited by anyone! You're better than that!"

When Blaine didn't respond right away, Kurt rolled his eyes, threw his hands up into the air and walked out of the room, as the rest of the Warblers had done before him.


	4. Handprint on my Heart

Chapter Four: Handprint on My Heart

Kurt had been eating lunch alone for the few days after he shouted at Blaine, just as he was this particular day, when Blaine approached him and sat down.

"Listen, Kurt..." He heard him, but didn't take his eyes off the lunch tray. Blaine took a deep breath and decided to continue. "I wanted to apologize for bailing at the glee meeting that day; you're right, I should learn to fight for..."

Kurt shook his head and noticeably sighed. "No, don't. I had no right to yell at you. I'm sorry for putting you in that position and tainting your flawless record."

There was an awkward silence, as he wasn't sure how to reply to that. "Well, if we're good now..." Blaine looked up from his tray and smiled at Kurt. "Did you want to go out with me Friday night?"

A shocked appearance lit up Kurt's face. "That's tomorrow."

"Yeah, did you want to?"

His jaw didn't know whether to fall open or beam from ear to ear, so Kurt just had a stunned look stuck to his features. "Sure, yeah!"

Blaine smirked. "I'll pick you up at eight." He stood from the table, but before he left, he leaned in very close to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "See, some things are worth the fight."

Kurt's heart was beating out of his chest the following day, and into the night. He had changed his outfit three times before he'd started to lose count. The doorbell rang promptly at eight o'clock, making Kurt's eyes go wide. "Hey Dad, can you let him in? I'll be down in a second!"

His father was being very supportive; he heard Burt opening the door downstairs through his own closed bedroom door. "Hi, Mr Hummel! Kurt _is_ here...?"

"Yeah, he'll be down shortly, Blaine."

Once Kurt was sure his dad wasn't completely embarrassing him, he went back to getting dressed. He eventually decided on simple black slacks and white dress shirt with a clean black blazer. The sneakers on his feet helped convince him that it was more casual and not too over-the-top. Blaine would appreciate Kurt's attempt to conform to the mould, especially when it came to fashion. He imagined himself and his date at a table somewhere – one of them in simple lines and neutral colours, and one of them in a white, sequined suit jacket, or sporting a red-feathered bag.

Kurt ran down the stairs and caught Blaine's eye immediately. He had the feeling he'd just saved his date from a very awkward conversation. "Come on, Blaine; let's get going."

"Don't worry, Mr Hummel. I'll have Kurt back by ten."

Burt looked at the couple getting their coats on at the door and smiled. "Don't make it later than midnight."

Blaine nodded in understanding and put his arm through Kurt's, leading him out the front door. Once it closed behind them, he looked at Kurt on the step and beamed. "Your dad seems really cool about this whole situation."

"He knows how much it means to me," Kurt said, smiling back at his house as they headed to Blaine's car.

He opened the door for Kurt and then ran around to the driver's side. "I hope you're hungry."

"Hungry enough to eat everything in my closet!" Kurt wanted to smack himself in the forehead for that, but it was too late to take back.

Blaine was already driving down the street when he furrowed his brow, not taking his eye off the road. "Which reminds me – you look fabulous, today."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, I'd have thought you'd wear something different though."

Kurt tilted his head to look more directly at Blaine. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I expected something more effectively... _Kurt_."

Blaine pulled up to "Breadsticks", which left Kurt gaping. "We're eating at Breadsticks? I haven't been here since that time with Mercedes..." His excitement died off as he remembered how awful she felt after that night. He made a mental note to check up on his friends more often. But tonight was his, and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him – he'd been waiting far too long.

"So Kurt," Blaine began as Kurt's mouth was full of pasta. "I really apologize for the other day. You said you shouldn't have yelled at me, but I mean, it's who you are. Not who you are to yell; it's who you are to be an individual and feel strongly about it. I should take a leaf out of your book."

Once Kurt had been given the time to swallow with one loud gulp, he grinned and said, "Well thanks. If McKinley taught me one thing, it would be to love who I am and celebrate it; don't be scared what anyone else might say. But taking a leaf from your book wouldn't hurt me, either. Sometimes it doesn't hurt to keep my big mouth shut."

His comment snuck a giggle out of the both of them.

After dinner, Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house again. "It's only ten-thirty," Kurt said, checking his watch.

"Yeah, I figured we could go for a walk. It's not too cold tonight."

Kurt loved the place Blaine had taken him to; it was a large park with trees hanging over the path. Snow was falling gently on the scene, giving every surface a white, glossy appearance. Regardless of how wide the path may have been, Blaine walked right next to Kurt, his arm over his shoulder.

"I've lived near this park almost my whole life, and I've never seen it like this."

"I come here often to think."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued. "What about?"

Blaine shrugged. "Life, mostly – my decisions – if I'm doing the right thing, if I'm happy taking the path I'm currently on or if I should switch to another one."

"What do you think about _this_ path?"

"So far, the direction it's taking me proves to be remarkable."

Kurt and Blaine approached his front door laughing hysterically. "You actually said that?" Blaine laughed, unable to hold himself up straight.

"Of course, what else do you expect?" They burst into another giggle fit, the noise slowing upon reaching his front step. "Well, thanks for everything tonight, Blaine. I really appreciate it." He took a step closer to Blaine and let go of his hand.

"No worries – and you are very welcome." There was an uncomfortable silence as neither was sure how to react. Suddenly, Blaine moved in very close to Kurt. A short moment passed before Blaine laid a quick kiss on Kurt. He missed his target completely; he managed to get half of Kurt's lips and half of his cheek. "I had fun tonight," Blaine said when he backed up a bit, but due to the imperfect kiss, he was already turning around mid-sentence. "See you tomorrow!"

Kurt couldn't contain himself. He was beaming ear to ear as Blaine skipped cheerfully down the driveway.


	5. Being My Friend

Chapter Five: Being My Friend

After having just been kissed by someone for whom he cared deeply, Kurt found himself dancing and twirling back into the house. As he snapped the front door shut and spun around to go to his room, his cheerfulness was cut short as he saw a tall figure sitting on the stairs.

"How'd the date go?" Finn asked. His elbows planted on his knees, and one fist dug into the side of his cheek. He looked like he'd been waiting there a while.

Kurt wanted to tone down to Finn's level, but he just couldn't hide the toothy smile on his face. "Finn, if you can't tell from the stupid grin," he made huge circles around his face with his open palm, "you're even dumber than I assumed."

Finn smirked a little and dropped the tense act; he leaned back on a higher step and nodded his chin once. "Did he kiss you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did," Kurt said, swaying his hips from side to side. "Jealous?"

Finn chuckled along with Kurt and tapped the step next to him. "Can you sit for a minute, man? I wanna talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure," Kurt took a seat and looked up at him. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, no, nothing's wrong!" Finn grinned, but let his grin fall to a gentle smile. "I just want to make sure you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Finn put his arm over Kurt's shoulder where Blaine's had been just minutes before. "I really like you, Kurt. I hated having to hurt you like that..."

Without giving too much detail, Finn did a respectable job of capturing the moment in time when Kurt was madly infatuated with him, but he couldn't reciprocate the feelings. Kurt's line of vision dropped to his feet. "I was hoping we'd gotten over that..."

"And we have! Just don't fall too fast for this guy if you don't know what he's thinking."

"Well," Kurt said, smiling at Finn, who still had his arm around him. "I appreciate the concern, Finn, but I think Blaine is on the same page as I am."

"Glad to hear it." Finn beamed and pulled Kurt in closer as if trying to give him a twisted sideways hug.

Kurt chuckled and laid his head down on Finn's shoulder. "Thanks, Finn."

"Oh," Finn perked up and looked down at Kurt. "I think it's my duty as your brother to say this."

He sat back away from Finn and cocked his head. "I don't know if I want to hear this."

But Finn spoke anyway. "If Blaine does anything to you, you let me know, and I'll take him down."

Kurt failed and holding back his laughter. "Thanks, but that's really not necessary."

Finn looked dumbfounded, but still smiled back. "But really – if you need anything at all; if you need to talk or something's on your mind... Don't hesitate in coming to me first."

"Thanks Finn."

He grinned at Kurt and shook him by the shoulder a little. "I think I owe you one." There was a silence and then he added, "You've been waiting for this so long. You deserve for it to work out."


	6. A Wind off the Sea

Chapter Six: A Wind off the Sea

Kurt strutted into that week's Glee club meeting with such confidence; he couldn't help but stick his nose in the air and grin. Blaine had kissed him, Finn was backing him up, and nothing had been able to get him down since. He sunk into the Warblers' sofa on the corner, so Blaine could sit next to him. This would be the first time seeing Blaine at school since their date, even if it had only been a couple of days prior. Kurt wasn't too sure what to expect – if Blaine would act completely different, or maybe he'd act like nothing had happened. He didn't know which would hurt him more, but the moment was drawing ever closer and his confidence wasn't going to drop anytime soon.

Blaine strode into the room, looking securely around the room and locking his eyes on Kurt. "Hey, there you are!" He sat next to him and wasn't even shy about hiding their close proximity – particularly in the hip region. "I had fun the other day."

He was announcing their date to the entire room. Something had changed within Blaine after that night; he was comfortable in his own skin. "Yeah, me too."

"We really need to do that again sometime."

Before Kurt could answer, the Head Warbler came in and sat at his place behind the long desk at the front of the room, bringing the group to silence. "Alright, let us begin this week's meeting..."

As the Head Warbler shuffled through his papers, Blaine stood from his seat. "Excuse me, I'd like to raise the issue of song selection again."

"Blaine, we've discussed this already – numerous times."

It struck Kurt that Blaine probably had classes with this boy and mentioned it to him then, as well. "I know, Jeremy, but I think it would be really effective if we..."

"Come on, we've made the selections."

"Why won't you give anyone a chance to give their input?" Blaine was now shouting. "I'm sure everyone in this room has a song they'd like to sing; why can't they express their opinion?"

"Blaine," Jeremy's voice was harsh. "Sit down. If you don't agree with the rules of our Glee club, you know where the door is – it's your decision." After eyeing the door for a moment, Blaine glanced back down at Kurt. He couldn't believe what he was doing! Kurt gave his a pleading look that read to Blaine as _Please sit down before you get into anymore trouble._

Blaine sighed and shrunk back into his seat, making Jeremy smile happily. "Good, now that Blaine has decided to stay with us, I think we can finally begin our meeting..."

Once the room had begun to empty out after the meeting, Blaine was the only one left sitting. Kurt had gotten up, swung his bag over one shoulder and headed for the door when a strong voice held him back. "Why would you convince me that would be a good idea?"

Kurt spun on his heel and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Blaine, who was looking at his shoes, tilted his chin up a little so he could see Kurt. "You convinced me to do that."

"Hey, I told you last time to try it out. You weren't comfortable, so I dropped it. I didn't tell you that you had to stand up for yourself or yell at the guys who decide our fate in this club!"

"You told me I should fight for what I want – and I want this!" Blaine wasn't yelling, but his forceful tone indicated to Kurt that he wanted to be.

"I know," Kurt sighed, walking closer to Blaine, "I know how much you want it, and I agree with you that it's important to you to perform this – I get it. I get it more than anyone. You should know that."

Regardless of Kurt's attempt to calm down and be reasonable, Blaine was still tense. "That was embarrassing, Kurt. I don't know why you would make me think it wouldn't be so cruel!"

"Fine, whatever Blaine." Kurt was getting fed up. "When you're done blaming me for making you into such a terrible person, you know where to find me." He shook his head and walked toward the door. Before he left, he turned around to face him one more time. "I didn't tell you it wouldn't be hard, you have to take responsibility for the crappy conclusions your actions lead to." And with that, Kurt stormed out of the room, leaving Blaine to sit on the sofa, his face buried miserably in his hands.


	7. Because I Knew You

Chapter Seven: Because I Knew You

The next couple of days were the hardest to deal with. Lunch without Blaine was killing Kurt; he didn't realize how much he depended on him to get through a single day at Dalton. Kurt pulled out a chair at a table on one side of the room and pulled a paper bag out of his shoulder bag. Paying tuition to Dalton Academy meant more homemade lunches from Carole. He pulled out a multilayered sandwich and a water bottle, and set them on the table before him.

Kurt did a quick scan of the cafeteria to see if Blaine was anywhere to be found. He was about to give up until he looked directly in front of him to see Blaine at a table across the room, facing Kurt. When he took notice of Kurt's whereabouts, he sighed heavily and moved positions.

He couldn't think of Blaine anymore – he wasn't paying attention in class all day. This guilt of not studying in school got Kurt to the library afterwards, as if to make up for what he'd missed. Kurt sat down a table in the corner of the library and opened up a book on American Literature in the 1800s.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that actually startled him a little bit. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

He looked up from his textbook to see an old McKinley friend hovering behind a bookshelf. "Rachel! Doing some studying – what about you?"

"I'm looking up some sheet music... Oh my God!" He stood up just in time to receive a jumping hug from her. "How have you been?"

"Dalton's great! Quiet, but quaint. I've been making some new friends, and that was my biggest fear, so..."

Rachel beamed and motioned for him to sit back down as she did the same. "That's good to hear – you were amazing at Sectionals!"

"I'm surprised you didn't win," Kurt admitted quite honestly.

"I'm not – I told Schue to give me a solo." Her brutal forwardness made them both chuckle.

Kurt forced a smile as he approached the next topic. "How's everything going back at McKinley?"

Rachel shrugged, and he could tell something was wrong that she didn't necessarily want to discuss with him. He understood; they weren't that close anyway. "It's okay." There was a silence before she looked back up at Kurt and her lips curved into a genuine smile. "It's not the same without you."

"Well thanks, Rachel. Things aren't exactly peachy keen without New Directions either. Although, I think I've found a good job replacing you with someone else I can argue with on a daily basis!"

Rachel laughed, but then realized there was more to Kurt's statement than what she understood. "Who are you arguing with? I thought there was a no bullying policy at Dalton!"

"There is – he's more of a friend. We're kind of fighting right now."

"Who is it? Have I seen him before? Is he a Warbler?" Then her excitable tone fell to one in all seriousness. "Do you need me to hurt him for you?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "He is a Warbler – he got the solo for 'Soul Sister' in Sectionals."

"Oh! Wow," she tried to sound less impressed, but it was hard. "What's going on with the two of you? He's a friend?"

Kurt's eyes wandered for a moment as he searched for the right words to use. "His name is Blaine. We actually went on a date this past weekend."

"Was it a... bad date?"

He knew she was trying to understand, so he helped her through it. "Oh, no, it was a spectacular date! We had a lot of fun! But I'm trying to help him stand up for himself. He wants to perform a song at Regionals, but the Warblers have this policy that the seniors who run the club are in charge of song selection."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's a democracy. You audition for solos that they pick. I didn't get a solo for Sectionals, but if Blaine fought for this song, I'd at least get a duet."

"Well, that's not too bad – what happened?"

Kurt's energy fell. He hated remembering this part of the story. "He fought for it, the Head Warbler – Jeremy something – he turned him down flat and embarrassed him in front of the whole Glee club and somehow it was my fault."

"What?" she sounded shocked, as would anyone from McKinley. Unfortunately, Kurt wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"He said I convinced him to do it, or something. I just wanted him to understand that some things in life come with a fight to get them..."

"Kurt, if I had advice for you, which I do, it would be this:" Rachel pulled her chair up closer to Kurt and leaned in so their faces nearly touched. "Go talk to him. Talk to him as soon as you can and fix it before someone gets hurt. Don't let him slip away over something as trivial as this." They both grew silent and she explained herself. "Finn and I broke up. I lost him because of my own stupidity. Don't lose Blaine because of this."

Kurt noticed a tear slip gently down her cheek, which made his eyes begin to water as well. He opened his arms, welcoming his friend into them. Rachel crawled into his lap and they just sat in silence, holding each other, simply because the one they wanted to hold refused to be there.


	8. Blame to Share

**Author's Note: **I heard the idea for the last half of this chapter on the internet and now I fully believe it will actually happen. I thought I should incorporate it into this fan fiction. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Blame to Share

Kurt went into school the next day prepared to talk to Blaine. He had prepared a speech and practiced it about six or seven times over. On the way to the Warbler's choir room, Kurt recited it once more under his breath. "Blaine, I'd like to apologize for the other day. I didn't mean for you to get hurt or to think that I'm trying to change you. I really like you the way you are, and I hope we can just move passed this." He took a deep breath, smiled, and started again. "Blaine, I would like to apologize for..."

Just as he approached the door to the choir room, he heard someone talking and quickly took a step back to stay out of sight. "Kurt, I need to talk to you," the voice said. He knew it was Blaine, but there was no way he could have seen him. "I need to apologize for what I said the other day." Blaine was going to apologize, too! Kurt wasn't sure whether he should enter the room as if he didn't hear him, or if he should wait and hear some more. The contemplating alone took enough time to hear the rest of Blaine's speech; the decision had been made for him. "I don't blame you for what I did."

"I know." Kurt stepped out from behind the door and looked at Blaine, whose face bore, not a shocked expression, but an expression that illustrated he was glad to see him, somehow without smiling. "I know you weren't trying to blame me."

Blaine practically leapt to his feet and skipped over to him. "Kurt, I am really sorry. I know I'm supposed to always be strong, but it's hard to be that person all the time, you know?"

He found it hard to put what he wanted to say in words, so Kurt just ended up saying. "I can imagine – it's hard for anyone to be strong about everything."

"I like you, Kurt. I don't think you're changing me into a terrible person. If anything, you're helping me become a better person."

Kurt smirked a little and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder, keeping him at arm's length. "I like you, too. And I really appreciate what you said..."

A school bell ringing interrupted him, and Blaine took advantage of the quick silence. "Can you come to my house after school? I'll meet you here and we can walk over – I'd like to talk to you about something."

Kurt was getting nervous as the day went on. He had no idea what to expect from their after-school conversation, but Blaine _did_ say he liked him, so he figured it couldn't be something too bad. They met up in the choir room after school, and went out into the cold. Blaine was right when he said the walk to his house wasn't very long. They arrived at his place in about fifteen minutes; Kurt's fingers didn't even have time to lose feeling in the chilly March weather.

Blaine opened the front door and led Kurt up a large spiral staircase to his bedroom. "Take a seat; I'll get some tea made."

"No sugar, please!" Kurt said as Blaine left the room. He looked around the bedroom; there was a big, four-poster bed against one wall, a desk and a bookshelf on the opposite wall, and a large fireplace directly across from him.

It wasn't long before Blaine was carefully balancing a steaming mug in each hand and passing one off to Kurt. "Thanks," Kurt smiled. Blaine only nodded and put his own mug on the desk. Then he proceeded to fall onto his knees and scan the books on the shelf closest the floor. "What are you looking for?"

"Here," Blaine caught the corner of a wide hardcover book and threw it so it spun and landed on the bed next to him.

"Oh, what's this?" Kurt asked, sounding intrigued. He leaned over and studied the cover – it was a yearbook. "A high school yearbook?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, go ahead. I'm all ears."

Blaine sat down on the comforter next to Kurt and took the yearbook in his lap. "I've been trying to have a motivational affect on you; I'm doing what I can to help you fit in and do your best. I just wanted to bring you out of the idea that you were bullied because you're inferior."

"And I really love that," Kurt beamed.

"Yes, but after Sectionals, it's been hard for me to walk the walk."

"Why's that?"

Blaine sighed heavily and turned effortlessly to a page that the book had obviously been opened to many times before. Amongst the forty or so other pictures on the page, one stood out to Kurt that made his jaw drop. "Is that Sam?" he chucked, "Wow, he looks different without that dazzling blonde hair!"

"Sam Evans – I didn't realize you knew who he was until Sectionals when I saw him in New Directions. He just came to McKinley this year, right? Did he tell you where he came from?"

"He didn't tell me, no." Kurt didn't like where this was going.

Then Blaine said exactly what he feared he would. "He went to an all-boys school."

Kurt replied with the first word that came to mind, a worried tone in his voice. "Dalton?"

"No. We went to the same high school before I transferred to Dalton. But he was the one who bullied me."

It was like Kurt had just received a punch to the chest. There was no way the Sam he knew could be a hardened bully at age fourteen. "Sam, really?"

"He was merciless." As Blaine told the story, his eyes focused on the wall just passed Kurt – like he was reliving the whole thing in his mind. "I couldn't deal with it; I had to leave. Sam ended up going into therapy for his violence. I'm sure he's changed now... You seem surprised that it was him." Kurt was at a loss for words. "I've been able to cope ever since, but seeing him at Sectionals just sent me reeling back into all that... I didn't mean to get short with you. Just having Jeremy put me down in front of a group of people like that reminded me of... Well, you know."

Kurt still couldn't believe it, but he decided not to dwell on his shock about the subject; he told himself to leave it alone for Blaine's sake. But there was something else he had to do for Blaine. Kurt put his hand over his shoulder and looked him deep in the eye. "Blaine – we are going to the next Glee club meeting strong, and we are _getting_ your song on the set list for Regionals."


	9. Comet Pulled From Orbit

Chapter Nine: Comet Pulled From Orbit

The next Warblers meeting wasn't for another week, but once the day came, Kurt's stomach was churning relentlessly. The meeting was scheduled for three o'clock, right when the school day had finished. Kurt met up with Blaine beforehand, so they turn each other's anxiety into enthusiasm. The pair of them waited until the room had filled and Jeremy had begun the meeting before entering, hands clasped together – the physical connection making them stronger.

"Look who decided to show up," Jeremy said with a smug twitch of his lips. "Take a seat, Blaine, and _Kurt_."

The emphasis he put on Kurt's name didn't sit well with Blaine. He took a few long strides toward the head table of their choir room, dragging Kurt along with him, and looked down at Jeremy. "We would like to talk about our song selection for Regionals."

Jeremy chuckled as he rose to their level. His newly achieved height didn't have the intimidating affect on them that he would have hoped. "Come on, Blaine, you know I can't do that."

"And why not? Because it's tradition?"

"We've been doing it this way for as long as the Dalton choir has been alive. Why would we change it just because you want to?"

Kurt only scoffed at his comment, but Blaine didn't stop his firm argument; he was on too good a roll. "Things change. There was a time women couldn't vote, blacks couldn't own land. These things had to be fought for. There is another fight we," Blaine sideways glanced at Kurt and nodded shortly, "are still fighting. There will be a day where gays will be able to get married in every city on earth – where guys like Kurt and me won't have to be scared of being judged by our classmates. And there is a way you can help us win this fight."

"First, you can help us by letting Blaine perform his song at Regionals," Kurt said in a polite manner.

Jeremy sighed, "I know what you're fighting for, and I respect it, but I can't..."

"Yes you can!" Blaine shouted. He lowered his voice, but Blaine was still growling. "If you let us do this song, it will be the first step toward gender equality."

"Last year I was told I couldn't sing 'Defying Gravity' because it was originally sung by a woman," Kurt said softly.

"I'm seeing a trend, here."

Kurt ignored Jeremy's comment and kept speaking delicately. "I fought for it, and I was allowed an audition. The only reason I didn't get the part was because I threw the audition for my dad." Blaine turned to Kurt, a look of such admiration in his big brown eyes. Kurt smiled and continued through his building tears. "I knew he wasn't ready to fight like I was, like I know you are ready today." He swivelled to address the entire room. "Like I know you are all ready to fight!"

"Fight this with us, and you won't regret it!" Blaine wasn't yelling at Jeremy anymore, but he wasn't keeping a low volume, either; he was vigorous and forceful. "Come on, Jeremy. It's the right thing to do." Jeremy hadn't said a word against either of them in a while, but Blaine raised his voice for a final time. "To you it's just a song selection, but to us, it's a fight for equality!"

A long and tense silence followed. Finally, Jeremy spoke up. "The meeting is cancelled for today, sorry everyone, see you next week." As the room cleared out at a sluggish pace, he added, "Not you two." Kurt and Blaine didn't realize it until just then, but they were still holding hands. "We're going to deliberate, and we'll be back in a minute."

Blaine didn't give them much time to leave the room before leaping into Kurt's arms and planting a very confident kiss on his mouth. "Kurt! That felt amazing!"

Kurt beamed and gave him a tight hug, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you! You wouldn't back down for anything!"

"And I'm proud of you for hanging back and giving diplomatic, yet tender, reasoning."

Just then, the group of head Warblers walked back into the room. Kurt couldn't tell if the look on their faces was that of defeat or pity. Jeremy stepped between Kurt and Blaine and smiled. "You can have the song."

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

They high-fived around him, but his next statement quickly cut the mood for any kind of celebration. "But after that display of repeat rebellion, Blaine," he spun around to face only the one he addressed, "after Regionals, you will no longer be permitted to participate in the Glee Club."


	10. Re Written My Story

Chapter Ten: Re-Written My Story

"I can't believe it," Kurt said, grasping Blaine's hand once the Warblers had left the choir room. "I can't believe... Why would they do that? Why you? They clearly had more of a problem with me."

Blaine just stared absent-mindedly at the door they had just exited. "I stood up to them, pushed them to their limits. I embarrassed them in front of the rest of the club. They wanted to put me in my place. You only expressed your opinion in a respectable manner."

"You can't leave the glee club, Blaine." Kurt looked pleadingly into his sympathetic eyes. "You're the only reason why I come here week after week."

"Well, I can't come back."

"What are you going to do?"

For the first time since the others had left the room, Blaine eyed Kurt. "I'm just going to have to sing my soul out for Regionals."

It was the evening of Regionals, and Kurt was already at the theatre where they would be performing. The Warblers were up last. Anxiety took over and had him dancing backstage. Blaine wasn't normally late...

"I'm here; I'm ready!" Blaine said, rushing up to Kurt. It was hard to believe that beyond the curtain, there was such silence and anticipation, yet on their side, Kurt and Blaine were in a state of panic mixed with the desire to succeed. It was more of a necessity than a desire, but no one else understood it that way.

Blaine stripped himself of his coat to reveal a black dress shirt and a thick green tie. Kurt shrugged, allowing his thin white wrap to fall effortlessly like a blanket of feathers over his shoulders. The pair of them smiled weakly at the curtain as though imagining the audience could see and then glanced one last time at each other.

"Here we go," Blaine said.

With the last few seconds before performance time, Kurt grasped Blaine's hand in his own and squeezed. "For equality."

The red velvet curtain had begun to rise, revealing the crowd to the pair of them. Kurt immediately noticed Rachel and Mercedes beaming at him. He couldn't refuse them a smile in return. Blaine only let go of Kurt's hand once the music started and the chorus behind them had cued in to harmonize.

"I'm limited," Blaine sang softly to Kurt. "Look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do. So now it's up to you... for both of us. Now it's up to you..."

Kurt was finding it hard not to get choked up at the irony of the words Blaine had chosen to sing all those weeks ago. His getting removed from the Warblers after this single performance wasn't sitting well with Blaine, but he was taking it very maturely. Kurt, on the other hand, had difficulty accepting the fact that the two things that defined him would be separated. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn," Kurt squeaked out the last note as he suppressed a sob. "And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them," he nodded at Blaine and they both smiled, "and we help them in return. Now I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you..." Kurt took a couple steps forward as he snapped the invisible bond holding him next to Blaine, taking the spotlight for himself and kicking his voice into overdrive. "Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good..."

Kurt's eyebrows stitched together as he smiled and Blaine and fell back a few paces. He stretched his arm out to Blaine, who stepped toward the audience and took the next verses in a lower octave. "It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, so let me say before we part: so much of me is made from what I learned from you." Blaine moved gracefully closer to Kurt, who walked a little slower to meet up in the middle of the stage. "You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart." As he sang, he took Kurt's hand in his own and put it to the centre of his chest. "And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend..." Blaine belted his chorus as loudly as his voice would carry as he ran up centre stage, giving Kurt goosebumps. "Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you..."

"Because I knew you," Kurt chimed in before they both sang the title of the song.

"I have been changed for good!"

"And just to clear the air," Blaine sang, turning back to bring Kurt up stage with him. "I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for."

Kurt smirked and put his arm on Blaine's shoulder. "But then I guess, we know there's blame to share."

They both took a deep breath and harmonized, "But none of it seems to matter anymore!" before allowing themselves to each sing their own chorus in unison and then fall into harmony again. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better..."

"And because I knew you..." Kurt sang gently.

"Because I knew you..."

Taking a last intake of air, they sang the last lines to the song in a gentle synchronicity, "Because I knew you... I have been changed... for good."

The pair of them swayed happily in the back for the last two songs, and then it was time to read the winners.

"And the winners of the 2011 Glee Club Regionals is... New Directions!"

Kurt was happy for his prior glee club – he was sincerely. But the reading of that last name meant a lot more than just a win or a lose; to him, it meant an ultimate loss of Blaine from an aspect of his life that he could not just cut away haphazardously.

Once the curtain closed there was no telling what was going to come from either of them. Kurt didn't expect to break down into tears, but he did. Nor did Blaine expect to be wrapping him in his arms without any intentions of releasing him.

"Blaine, I don't want you to go; I don't want to do this without you," Kurt said through sobs.

Blaine walked them both off the stage and led them to a secluded room in the theatre so they could recollect themselves. "Kurt, listen to me: you don't need me to be in glee to be with you. Do you understand?" Kurt stopped crying at last, getting his last dry heave out of his system, and looked up into Blaine's eyes. "Just because I'm not a Warbler anymore doesn't mean I won't be with you."

"Are you sure?"

Blaine smiled meekly and studied Kurt's face. "I love you, Kurt. I'll be with you, no matter what happens."

"Good, because I've never been happier than I have been with you."

"I hope you'll be the one dancing with me at my prom, Kurt. I didn't even think that milestone was possible until I met you."

Kurt grinned and embraced Blaine. "Me neither." In sharing his dream, Kurt realized just how powerful their bond truly was. They had both been so integral in each other's lives, playing a role that only moved each other forward as individuals – as the force that kept the other's heart beating, regardless of how often it was limited by society.

**Author's Note: **That's the end of _Changed for Good_! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please keep reading the other fan fictions I will be posting on here. If you have any feedback or comments, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
